zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim
'''Tim Leonold '''is '''Dino Runner 2 '''of Adventure Squad, and the older brother of Danielle and Thomas. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Tim worked with many allies to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the former and latter being his siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, his little brother was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when Thomas was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Personality Like most Leonolds, Tim is a daredevil rescuer with a big heart, and due to his job as a firefighter, he is especially concerned about fire safety. One his favorite hobbies is teasing his little brother, who can still surprise him. He also enjoys practicing aerial acrobatics. Due to being the oldest of the three, Tim takes his role as a guardian figure very seriously, often increasing in violence when dealing with enemies after a hard hit. He can also be relentlessly hurtful at times, but does know guilt and the value of family, leading him to storm Demon X's stronghold in a suicide attack. Appearance Engine Originally, Tim was based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance freight trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters. All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Tim had several major differences from the original E2 class. He was much shorter in length than his original basis, he had two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he had wheel splashers, something the E2 class lacked. His footplate is dipped at the front, but oddly enough is not dipped at the back. His original form was painted teal-green with white lining. He had the initials "LBSC" and the number 70 painted on the sides of his tanks and cab respectively in yellow with red lining and his wheel rims were white. Mech Dino Runner 2 is bright red with white highlights. It's warrior mode has equalled the white and red on it's body. In warrior mode, Tim mainly uses the cannons on his back and hidden water missiles for ranged combat. His melee weapons, however, are his arm-mounted blades and twin red swords. Originally colored blue, black and silver with a golden beak and green wrist cuffs, Tim lacked the swords mounted on his arms and had dual miniguns. The arm blades were added in an upgrade alongside some twin rifles. Dino Runner would later be destroyed in battle, but was rebuilt with the a new Master Mode upgrade alongside it's original features. The master upgrade granted the mech extra armor, additional weapons, and new combinations. Most prominently, Master Mode allows Tim access to a large sniper rifle and an equally large broadsword. Dino runner 2 beast.png|Dino Runner 2 Dino runner 2 warrior.png|Dino Runner 2 (warrior mode) Behind the scenes Tim's voice recycles clips of Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto, Martin Roach as Jake Justice, Dee Bradley Baker as Water Hazard/Bivalvan, and others. His props are recolors of ''Power of the Primes ''Swoop. Notes *Tim is one of the few members of the Adventure Squad machine division not to have a standard form as a machine. *His design is partially based on generation 1 Dinobot Swoop, reflected by actually using toys of the Autobot as props. *Tim's warrior mode has a visible mouth that doesn't open, and like other Adventure Squad humanoid robots, his eyes flash when he talks and are the only facial features capable of expression. The mouth is in a permanent frown, and as a bit of a joke, others would poke fun at him and mock up opposites to his current emotions. Category:Steam Team